


Just Three short Words

by PolarKraken



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, First Time, Inhibitions, M/M, Planned Sex, mental blockade, nothing too weird this time lol, p floofy tbh for my standards, self inflicted edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: A wholesome first time for the pods, have some (relatively) normal Spongebob porn.





	Just Three short Words

Squidward sat on Squilliam's canopy bed, waiting for his partner to finish up preparations in the shower. The faint glow of the city in the distance barely illuminated the bedroom, lulling him in comforting darkness. He was already scrubbed down twice, a bit of cologne sprinkled on his neck, his body wrapped in a fluffy towel. His skin was still a bit damp from his own shower. He pulled the towel up a bit, watching the open bathroom door, the slight tingle of nervousness pulling at his thoughts.

It had been so long since they had planned out this day; it was kind of surreal that is was actually happening now. They had agreed on everything in advance. Where, when, how, what. There was nothing spontaneous or passionate about this. 

Well, from the outside.  
Inside, Squidward was basically burning with anticipation, arousal and embarrassment about his first time with Squilliam. Every time they had talked about this had been flustering to no end for him, while Squilliam kept his calm. Despite this, he had been able to see that he was excited about this, too. The way he had stuttered sometimes, or made long pauses after they agreed on something, or when he tried to suppress a smile while he was writing down his notes, but failed. It had been almost cute.

Planning it out meticulously was probably just something they needed to do to enjoy it. They both were major sticklers after all. And while the unknown could be enticing as well, knowing exactly what they would be doing in detail had an even bigger effect on him. Especially because they had talked about all this in great detail, which in itself could be seen as foreplay, really. 

They had decided on their respective roles via rock-paper-scissors and of course Squilliam had won being the top. It would be humiliating, he already was certain of it. It wasn't the first time for him, most encounters he used to have with males always had ended with him being the bottom, but he still wished that he could be on the other side with Squilliam. It was one thing to let yourself go with a random stranger; it was another with someone you wanted to be admired by. He really wasn't sure if he could give up his composure for him. He knew he wasn't an impressive sight with someone else's appendage in him. They would make sure to switch the next time they would do it. 

But for now, it was Squidward's butt and dignity on the line. 

His mind wandered to the night when they had talked about Squidward's preferences and he blushed deeply. Squilliam had insisted on focussing on Squidward for their first time, as he was the one on the bottom. It was so horribly embarrassing to tell someone else just how much he enjoyed being held in place while being thrusted into slowly over and over again. The mere thought of him actually saying this to Squilliam overwhelmed him enough to make him hide behind his hands, his blush deeper than ever. All this would actually happen soon. He didn’t know how he should survive this.

Suddenly the running water stopped and with that his heartbeat. 

He held his breath and peeked out from behind his tentacles towards the open bathroom door. It took a few seconds, which felt like eons to Squidward, and then a bathrobe clad figure appeared in the light rectangle in a dramatic pose. He was leaning against the doorframe, one of his arms propped against the opposite side, his head lowered before his gaze shot up to meet Squidward's. 

"Hello Mr. Tentacles, I am ready for you now." 

He had to hold back a chuckle. It was always unusual to see his partner being so dorky, but alas it took some air out of the nervousness balloon inside of him and he was able to breathe again.

He decided to go along with his shtick, so he threw himself into a mockingly seductive pose, let the towel slip down a bit and threw one of his arms against his forehead.

"Oh Mr Fancyson, it was well worth the wait!" 

He grinned at him, feeling a bit more confident now that he wasn't alone with his stupid thoughts anymore.  
Squilliam approached him slowly, letting his bathrobe fall on the floor on his way and Squidward gulped seeing his partner in all his naked glory.

His narrow frame glistening here and there from some stray droplets he didn't properly dry off. His hips swaying slightly, his walk confident with big steps, his eyes focussed on him, his arms slightly ajar in a predatory pose. His mind filled with the need to be as close to him as possible, feeling his pale cyan skin under his suction cups, being embraced with these deceivingly thins arms, which were strong enough to pick him up like a doll. He truly was beautiful, and he felt gratefulness soaring up that he had the privilege of seeing his partner like this.  
His body physically reacted to this sight. It was like it was priming itself for the things to come.  
His towel slipped down completely, crumpling together in his lap. He felt a bit chilly, but his head was burning hot, his breath going shallow while watching his partner tower over him. Squilliam looked at him intently for a few moments and then let himself fall next to him on the bed, gently but confidently taking one of his hands in his own, a glimmer in his eyes. He was sitting right next to him, their thighs touching, and Squidward wasn't sure what to do next.  
Should he kiss him? Hug him? Say something? He decided to lean in and kiss his partner on his cheek, pulling away fast and blushing. 

Neptune, he should stop acting like such a _virgin_ already. 

This chaste gesture made his opposite laugh. 

"Don't play coy with me Squiddy. I know you want me." 

The low rumble of his voice made him shudder, and he slid a bit closer to him, putting a hand on the other’s thigh. 

"I do actually. So... Don't make me wait..." 

Flirting was hard when your chest felt like it was about to explode.  
He saw Squilliam moving towards him, and then he got pushed on his back, sinking into the soft plump cushions behind him. He made an embarrassing squeaking sound, but he was barely able to get flustered because Squilliam was climbing over him, straddling him with his legs. "I won't then." He just hushed before he bent down and carefully let their lips touch each other. 

Another thing they had agreed upon was that Squidward would call the shots. Squilliam would initiate and Squidward would be the one who would set the boundaries. At this moment he didn't really feel that he needed any boundaries. His arms wrapped around the others neck and he pulled himself up, kissing him deeply this time. They had made out in the past, and it had been wonderful so he knew he wanted more of this now. Squilliam reacted promptly and lowered himself so he could kiss back with more force, pushing the other into the cushions. Their tongues intertwined, their lips smacking hungrily, all the while their bare chests were pressed against each other. Squidward moaned happily. He got all this attention, and he felt so wanted, it made his heart race with glee.

He let his hands wander and Squilliam did the same, both of them feeling each other up, exploring their bodies, the softness of their skin, both of them noticing just how similar their physique was. It was weird but also comforting, familiar. 

He felt Squilliam's massaging touches slowly glide further down until they reached the part where the curve of his body dipped between his legs. His breath hitched and Squilliam broke the kiss to check on him. He waited for his permission to go further, looking at him expectantly.  
His face was so so near, the only thing in his field of vision was Squilliam's intense gaze. He could hear how breathless the other was already and this just made everything worse. 

He had this effect on him. Oh my Neptune...

He wanted so bad to seem confident, but saying outright what he desired seemed to become harder with each heartbeat. He could just press his lips together and nod, blushing furiously. Squilliam smiled the warmest smile he had ever seen on him, caressing his cheek reassuringly. 

"Don't hold back, my dear, we're here to have fun together." 

"Okay..." He said, his throat suddenly dry.

He felt his tentacle pushing against him while it was gliding slowly down between his four legs and Squidward spread them a bit so he would have more space to touch him. 

This was getting mortifying. 

He let out a small whimper, his suction cups sucking hard on the other's back, while he pressed his eyelids shut. The tentacle was still wandering and then it finally slipped deeper, finding his anus. His sensitive nerves sent wonderful sensations and he gasped, opening his eyes. He got greeted by Squilliam's concentrated and aroused face, already a bit sweaty and definitely blushing himself now. He let go of his back to take Squilliam's face into his palms, kissing him again. 

"Di-didn't you forget something?" 

He asked, still not able to articulate himself clearly. 

"Oh, don't worry I'll use lube. I just wanted to feel you unaltered." 

He smiled a bit sheepishly, before he pushed against him once more. Squidward moaned, his hips moving against the pressure. He really wished he wouldn't tease him right now. All this was already bad enough as it was. 

"I'm glad I did..." 

He followed up before he kissed his cheek apologetically. He removed his tentacle and reached over the bedside table to get the bottle of lube. After slathering a good amount on his tentacle he returned it to his previous spot, Squidward damned to watching these preparations to enter him.

The slick appendage slipped effortlessly between his legs and he could feel how the substance spread everywhere, making him feel wet and even more on edge than he was before. He moaned quietly, and wished that Squilliam wouldn't have to hear this.

A soft kiss on his lips made him open his eyes again, and he made eye contact despite still being feeling like a sacrificial virgin on display. 

"I'll go behind you now, like we said I would, okay?" 

He gasped as he remembered this conversion. Doing it from behind was apparently the easiest way to do it and he didn't have to see the other's face, which was a huge plus.  
He forced himself to actually say "Yes, go ahead." Instead of just submissively nodding. 

Swift motions, and Squilliam hugged him from behind, both of them lying on their sides, Squilliam's tentacle returning to soften him up. 

He felt pushing, circling, more forceful pressure and then as if by accident, the very tip of the tentacle was inside him. He wanted to curl up but he couldn't, Squilliam's legs were wrapped around him to keep him in place, and he felt soft biting at the nape of his neck, as if to sooth or _claim_ him.

He held his breath, which prompted Squilliam to bend forward to kiss him once more. He was slow, his tongue slipping out ever so slightly to caress his lips in an obvious display of comfort. It helped, a bit to Squidward's disapproval, but he relaxed against the kiss and was able to let out a shuddering sigh. Squilliam gave him one last kiss on the lips before he started to push into him again, staying shallow as he massaged his entrance.

He huffed a bit; it felt more intense in this position, his arousal rising with every little push his partner made. He wanted him to go deeper already, but he knew that he had to actually say it. 

Squilliam wouldn't go further unless asked to, that's what they agreed upon. And this was where the problem lied. He wanted to tell him, but... He couldn't. It was on the tip of his tongue but something held him back. He pushed his hips back a bit in the vain hope of making him go deeper, but Squilliam adjusted, staying gentle and shallow. He felt his breathing getting faster, his insides warming up, making themselves ready to be touched. His whole body was ready, but apparently his mind wasn't. 

' _Just say it, what's wrong with you?? You want it, he wants it, you knew this was coming so why??_ ' 

He started to sweat, and he grappled the bedsheets in front of him, trying to force himself to speak. It didn't work, it just brought tears to his eyes, and made his veins stand out on his head.

His struggles didn't go unnoticed. He felt how his partner stopped his movements. His cursed internally, now even deprived of this little pleasure he had gotten and then he felt how his torso got turned around enough so they were facing each other. The last thing he wanted right now. He looked to the side, his cheeks heating up even more than before. 

"Squiddy, should we stop? You seem to be uncomfortable." 

He didn't want to stop, much to the contrary. But he wasn't able to actually communicate it. 

‘ _Please, go deeper_.’ Three short words, this was all he had to say but he couldn't. He feared that Squilliam would interpret this lack of communication as rejection or disgust. He wished he knew how to tell him the truth.  
He forced himself to make eye contact, despite the tears he felt welling up. He hoped he looked as eager as he actually felt. Of course something as mundane as his inhibitions would ruin their night together. Before he was able to fall into a pit of self-deprecation, Squilliam interrupted his thoughts. 

"I know we agreed on certain things, but would it be okay for you if we changed it up a bit?"

Squidward nodded, just relieved that Squilliam seemed to have an idea. 

"What if I ask you if I should do certain things and you just say yes or no?"

His eyes opened a bit in surprise. That must have been the greatest idea he had ever heard but at the same time he felt horribly condescended. He didn't see any other way, though. Not only was he the one at the bottom, now he wasn't even able to tell him what to do. Completely humiliated like this he squeezed the other's arm with his tentacle, whispering a timid "Okay."  
He fell back to facing the other way, closing his eyes, hoping that Squilliam wouldn't make a big deal out of it.  
"You're cute, Squidward." He heard him whisper, which only left him with hiding his face in his arms, hoping his blush wouldn't be visible like this.

He felt how he got hugged tighter again, his legs still entangled with Squilliam's, and then the slick tentacle was back, pushing carefully against him, and he arched his back, feeling how it slowly entered him. He let out a shuddering happy sigh, but before he could even get back into it, Squilliam spoke again. 

"Do you want me to keep going?" 

He would've responded with a "Duh?!" Or another sarcastic remark, but he didn't feel quite up to it, for SOME weird reason. Instead he nodded, which apparently wasn't enough for his partner. 

"Please say yes or no, so I can be sure what you want." 

At this point he wasn't even sure if Squilliam was teasing him or not. He grumbled but did his best. All of his willpower went towards him hushing a shy "Yes." which prompted the other to speed up a tiny bit. He pressed his eyes shut once again, felt how he got stretched just the tiniest bit, and he started to pant. This was torture.  
Then he felt Squilliam's weight shift once again, and then there was his voice whispering at his ear, his breath tickling him. 

"Would you like me to go deeper?"

There it was, the question he was waiting for. But yet again, the answer got stuck in his throat. His mind must've built up some kind of blockade, which wouldn't let him voice what he actually liked. In his desperation, he turned around, pushing himself against his partner and nodded the neediest look on his face. Nevermind that this behaviour was much more debasing than just saying it. Squilliam watched him and obviously decided that this was good enough because he felt him retracting and then thrusting into him considerably deeper. He cried out, he actually yelled, all this involuntary and self-inflicted edging had made him overly sensitive.  
Squilliam fell into a slow but satisfying rhythm, pushing a tiny bit deeper each time. He shuddered each time, pathetic moans being produced by this invasion. He felt Squilliam's grip tighten, and his body being held still while he kept on massaging his insides. 

Oh yes, his preference they had talked about and Squidward regretted now ever mentioning. 

He kept pushing forward, Squidward nothing more than a whimpering mess at this point. 

"Squidward..." He suddenly heard his name said in a raspy voice. 

"I'm at my limit so.... Do you want me to fuck you?" 

This may have been the first time he ever heard Squilliam use dirty language and it just turned him on more. He felt something inside him react to it, his abdomen tingling, his muscles contracting. He nodded again, and Squilliam pulled out his arm without hesitation. Squidward stared straight ahead, wondering how long the rich octopus would take to finally go to town with him. Then he felt how one of his leg pairs got gripped and pulled up slightly, judging from the wetness it was mostly likely the arm which used to be inside him just a few seconds ago and then he felt pressure at his entrance again. It was something hard and knobbly, and his mind was practically screaming for it. He braced himself, but the invasion didn't happen. Instead Squilliam hugged him tighter and pushed his face against his neck. 

"Please say it..." 

"Huh?!" 

"Please say you want me to fuck you." He insisted, without moving in the slightest. Squilliam's penis twitched just a bit, waiting for Squidward to comply. 

_Why did he have to be like this??_

Squidward groaned with frustration and embarrassment. There was no way he would be able to say this, even though his body was tense while awaiting him, his mind a whirlwind of pretty much every emotion he was capable of feeling. He wanted, he needed it so badly, so he held his breath and collected his willpower once more, to be able to say these words which would grant him relief at last. 

"Pl-please fuck me..." 

He finally pressed out, a strong wave of embarrassment washing over him. 

The grip around him got tighter instantly and then the pressure at his back got stronger, and before he could say anything else Squilliam's penis was inside of him, making him cry out in pleasure. After all this internal turmoil of not being able to let go, everything dissipated as he felt his partner enter him with full force, slowly retracting and thrusting into him again, his limbs held in place by the other so he was able to just focus on the sensations. He still tried to stifle his moans, but it had no use, the way the other wiggled himself deeper each time, brushing against his gonads, spreading his insides wide, it was just too much. Squidward let himself moan and pant each time Squilliam sank into him again. All his worries of being unattractive or stupid looking were melting away with each thrust into him. This, accompanied with Squilliam's grip on him, his hot breath at his neck, his partner’s sounds which weren't subtle at all, made Squidward finally lose himself in their act. It was still overwhelming, and embarrassing and kind of gross, just like he remembered from previous encounters, but it still felt wonderful and the way Squilliam held the slow steady rhythm while plunging into him made him feel secure enough to enjoy himself. He started to push back against his partner, his hips rolling in unison with the other’s, which made Squilliam moan approvingly. Who would've thought that he would be able to generate these kinds of noises from Squilliam, the richest octopus in town, and probably the Pacific.

He felt a bit less vulnerable, now that they didn't look at each other and being aware that he wasn't the only one losing composure. He would've done this for hours, just pushing their bodies together but he could feel his partner's movements becoming a bit more erratic, even though he strained himself to stay slow. He snickered a bit to himself and let his arm fall back to let the suction cups gently grip Squilliam's face. He hadn't planned that out so he took a few seconds to come up with something to say. 

"You…hmnn… seem desperate, Squilliam…" a few huffs interrupted him, as Squilliam reacted to his words with deeper thrusts. 

"Go faster." 

No adornment in his speech, he wanted to be as clear as possible. Squilliam whispered a barely audible "Thank you..." And with that he picked up the pace, considerably. 

The slow, almost torturous pushes were now replaced by powerful thrusts, massaging his insides, Squilliam's dick screwing itself deep into him in fast motions. 

That was it, the last bit of self-control left Squidward. He yelled out, feeling some tears run down his cheek from the sheer amount of sensations which flooded his systems, the pleasure in his abdomen growing stronger, heating up his whole body. His one hand grasped the bedsheets, his other clawed at the others arm around his waist, their legs entangled in an impossible knot. He noticed he started to babble but couldn't quite get the effort up to care. 

"Squilliam...Ah! Keep... going... Al-almost... There!!" 

Squilliam was wordless but not silent by any means. Hot moans brushed against his ear, and he shuddered. The other's hips started to jerk more rapidly and he felt that Squilliam was getting to his limit, just like he was. Squilliam's body shifted the tiniest bit which made him thrust at a slightly different angle and this seemed to be enough, all this built up inside of him, this little hot ball of pleasure erupted at once and he felt his whole body shake and his mind going numb with each wave of the orgasm contracting through him. Like a river breaking through a damn of self-consciousness, it made him yell and stiffen and moan, pushing against his partner to prolong the wonderful feeling, all the while a puddle of sperm formed between his legs where his penis was curled up. Just when he was starting to come off his high, he felt Squilliam push harder a few more times and then he felt how he pulled out quickly, as his penis started to eject his own DNA, coating his back. In his orgasm drunken mind he was grateful that Squilliam didn't come into him, which would've been really annoying to clean up, but the latent clean freak in him was already protesting the layers of bodily fluid on his skin. His limbs felt like jelly though, as did his brain so he had to ignore his inner voice for now just to be able to rest for a bit. Squilliam held onto him a few more heartbeats long before he too collapsed against him, his weight half on Squidward's body, who had rolled on his belly by now. He was gross and sticky all over, so he wasn't comfortable enough to fall asleep. Groaning he wiggled himself free, and sat up. He looked down on himself which made him sneer in disgust. If only sex wouldn't be so unbelievably messy. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned up the worst he could reach. Then he turned around to clean up his partner a bit, who seemed to have fallen asleep. As soon as he was in reach though, he got gripped and pulled closer to the sneaky octopus. He was still sticky and soiled him once more when he hugged him and Squidward wanted to protest, but his mouth got sealed with a kiss.

A deep kiss. 

He gave up fighting against it. They could always do the clean up later. He wrapped his arms around his lover, letting the tissue fall to the floor. He blushed for the millionth time tonight, but he let himself get lost once more in Squilliam's kiss and embrace, noticing how the blushing was mutual.


End file.
